


Tomorrow

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11, 12x11 coda, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, M/M, destiel coda - Freeform, well it's mid-episode but you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: Pretend Dean's phone totally didn't get broken in this episode.





	

Dean had taken to wandering around the hotel room again while Sam was trying to get things done, things meaning, _saving Dean’s life_ — so needless to say Dean hindering that was pretty aggravating.

“Dean!” Sam yelled with exasperation as Dean switched the channel from Scooby Doo to Doctor Sexy then back to Scooby Doo for the 40th time. Dean sheepishly dropped the remote and shot Sam a small smile. Sam sighed and pushed his chair away from the table.

“Okay Dean… umm…here!” he said, snatching Dean’s phone off the bedside table and handing it to him. “This is your phone. How about you look at the pictures or something… see if it helps you remember anything.”

“Yes ‘sir,” Dean replied firmly, squaring is body to give the phone his full attention. “Wait what’s the password again?”

“You don’t— mhh ok I’ll do it,” Sam said walking back over to his brother and taking the phone out of his hands. Sam easily entered in Dean’s passcode and handed the phone back to him.

“Wait, you said this was my phone… so how do you know the password?” Dean questioned, giving Sam a suspicious glare.

“I’m your brother... Sam, remember?” Sam said, sitting back down.

“Oh yeah,” Dean replied. “Hey Sam how do I—“

“It’s the button in the top corner that looks like a camera.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Dean let out a low whistle and reclined against the headboard. “Damn,” he said reverently. “Sa— hey do we know this guy?” Dean asked as he continued flipping through his camera roll. “Oh shit we _do_ know him, I even have a picture with him….TWO pictures!”

“Dean,” Sam said with exasperation once again, trying to drown out whatever his brother was going on about.

“Hey hey—“

“Sam,” Sam prompted.

“Hey Sam,” Dean inquired as he got off the bed and approached his brother. “who _is_ this guy?” he asked, shoving the phone in his younger brother’s face.

“That’s…” Oh boy. Ooooh shit. “You mean… the guy in the middle?”

“Well duh. You’re on the left, that’s me holding to camera to the right…”

“Yes,” Sam confirmed.

“…So who’s the guy in between us? What’s his deal? Look I have even more pictures of him,” Dean began to swipe through his camera roll.

“No no it’s okay Dean, I know who it is,” Sam said, gently pushing the phone away from his face. “Why uh, why do you want to know?”

“Um dude because look at him? He’s _smoking hot_.” Dean shoved the phone back in Sam’s face with a zoomed in picture of the guy taking up the whole screen.

“I got it Dean, enough with the pictures.” Dean expectantly withdrew his phone. Oh boy. “That’s our best friend, Castiel. Well, we call him Cas.”

“Cas? He’s my friend?”

“Yeah he’s your best friend actually. Oh, and he’s an angel.”

“Um yeah I saw the pictures too.”

“No I mean, he’s a literal angel.”

“Woah shit that’s awesome.” Dean glanced down at his phone again. “So wait if he’s… if he’s my best friend.. can I… can I talk to him?”

“I mean… you could but you probably shouldn’t.” Dean pouted. “It’s just, it’s just that he’s busy working and he might get worried if you tell him about the memory thing.”

“Oh.” Dean mumbled, sitting back down on the bed, “ s’alright.”

Oh shit now Dean was sad, it was better when he was just obnoxiously laughing at Scooby Doo.

“Hey Dean hey, look, you’ll see him tomorrow when we go home.”

“He lives with us?!”

“Yeah sometimes. In the bunker… remember?”

“We live in a bunker!? Awesome.”

“Mhmm. You can see Cas tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Dean complied, settling back down onto bed, fondly looking at his phone. “I’ll see Cas tomorrow.”


End file.
